Sellando a la Serpiente
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: Héroes de legendarias hazañas y hechos que marcaron el destino del mundo dieron origen a la humanidad, pero pocos recuerdan realmente lo que ocurrió en quellos tiempos, y de las fuerzas que nos ayudaron a salir de la oscuridad. Disfruten. SDCS


Este trabajo lo hice de corrido, sin separaciones, pero espero qeu pueda explicar algunas cosas de mis futuros proyectos. A todos ustedes que se van a tomar la molestia de leerlo. Gracias

Sinceramente: Simio del Caos

* * *

><p><strong>Sellando a la Serpiente<strong>

El sol brillaba sobre la blanca superficie sin calentar, mientras el aire helado y grueso de la mañana se mezclaba con más humedad, que era traída con el viento en forma de pequeños cristales que tanto blanqueaban la atmósfera como dificultaban la vista. En medio de una tormenta tan peculiar sería prácticamente imposible orientarse. La zona, después de todo, era el Techo del Mundo, y no podría haber mejor lugar para posar un paraje maldito que aquel como lo eran las grandes alturas.

Contra la gran y pesada atmósfera, y también con la falta de oxígeno, los pasos de una figura se entorpecían en la nieve, que llegaba casi hasta la cadera. El simple hombre que cruzaba las estepas muertas de las montañas avanzaba con gran dificultad al caminar, como si el peso de todo el mundo lo presionara más contra el suelo, contra la seguridad que era no estar ahí en esos momentos.

Gultard avanzaba lento y con gran esfuerzo por la estática tormenta. Desde el continente vecino llevaba ya un año viajando, casi siempre solo y evitando, en lo posible, grandes conglomerados de personas. No quería tener que llevarle noticias a los equivocados, y sobre todo las que traía él. No, su mensaje era para el que llamaban Marutukku, el encargado de las fuerzas de la región, y también el último Zonei con vida del que tuviera conocimiento.

Durante su viaje al Este, Gultard hubiera encontrado al Ejército de Marutukku con facilidad de no ser por que desde hacía mucho éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Las únicas pistas que quedaban de su destino eran las escenas de batallas que ya había recorrido casi en círculos, siguiendo los rumores de los que se habían quedado atrás. Al parecer, pocos Horadrim se habían quedado a guiar lo que quedaba de la humanidad hacia el "Mañana del Hombre", del que tantos decían, ya había llegado. ¿Y cómo no comprobarlo? Por todos lados, las antiguas pirámides y altares monolíticos caían y se alzaban ya las primera ciudades construidas únicamente por la mano del hombre, nuevo y orgulloso, muy diferente a sus enfermizos predecesores. Todo había sucedido hace ya tanto tiempo que Gultard apenas recordaba lo acontecido al principio.

Entre las montañas los caminos parecían ser delimitados por las faldas que daban paso a paredes de roca. Entre ellas, y Gultard lo había notado, soplaba un viento aullante que parecía sobrevolar las simas, y que traía consigo escenas que Gultard no quería evocar. Fuertemente se aferró a su talismán de Plata mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir avanzando. Tenía que encontrar el campamento de Marutukku, fuera como fuera. Tenía que informarle de las noticias que le había dado Sin, y por ningún motivo, ni la tormenta, ni el peor de los resquicios de la razón, detendría la determinación que sentía en su corazón para cumplir la misión que tenía frente a sí. Pero las circunstancias apuntaban a otra cosa. Sus provisiones se habían acabado recientemente y la fatiga hacía el peso de su espada cada vez más difícil de cargar…

Gultard paró de pronto. No lo había notado bien por estar pensando, pero la tormenta se había levantado del suelo de forma súbita. Ahora, por primera vez en una semana, podía ver el cielo con su simple vista. El cielo muerto, de azul tan profundo que rayaba casi en negro, y el silbido que se desplazaba enloquecedor por las puntas de la tierra, que tocaba los nervios del terror de Gultard… Ahora recordaba por qué le gustaba la tormenta. El sol hubiera llenado todo con cálida luminiscencia, pero por alguna razón hacía más frío que con la nube a cuestas. El astro rey no dominaba en éste páramo tan apartado del hombre.

Bueno, cuando menos Gultard ahora podía ver el camino. El valle donde se encontraba se estrechaba más al Oeste hasta convertirse en una cañada que subía entre dos faldas conectadas. Al Sur y el Norte, el tosco cuerpo de las montañas formaba acantilados de piedra negruzca, por donde se abrían estrechas grietas que daban a oscuros y desconocidos accesos. Solo quedaba la gran nube a espaldas de Gultard, que se alejaba mecida por el viento.

Gultard permaneció estático, admirando los grandes pilares de piedra con miedo y asombro. En las puntas de las montañas los vientos alejaban copos de nieve mientras silbaban, agitados por alguna inteligencia más allá del conocimiento de Gultard. Tanta soledad y majestuosidad daban incluso la impresión de que estaba siendo observado…

Gultard desenvainó su larga espada de súbito. Semanas de soledad le habían echo extrañar la mirada de las criaturas vivientes, lo suficiente como para notar que ahora una se posaba sobre él. No podía verlo por ninguna parte, pero ese estigma le quemaba como una marca de fuego. Sabía bien que solo una cosa pudo haberlo seguido hasta ahí…

"¡Muéstrate!" Desenvainó su larga espada. Se arrancó el talismán del cuello y lentamente lo enrolló en su empuñadura. Apenas tenía fuerzas, pero aún podía luchar. El silencio y el silbido le respondieron, como burlándose de su premisa. "¡Enfréntame, demonio! ¡Gusano del desierto! ¡Comedor de saliva! ¡Acosador de peregrinos! ¡Ven y pelea conmigo!" Las palabras de Gultard rebotaron contra las pétreas paredes del valle. En un instante incluso el silbido calló para dar paso a un silencio incómodo. En aquel momento Gultard hubiera oído incluso el aleteo de una mosca a kilómetros. De pronto, las piedras rodaron colina abajo desde las laderas. Los pequeños guijarros pusieron fin en la blanca manta del suelo, lloviendo durante un minuto exacto.

"Humano…" Chasqueó algo ahogado por la nieve. Gultard miró dos segundos el suelo que lo sostenía cuando estalló en una blanca flor. Antes de que pudiera apartarse del todo, la bestia surgía desde las entrañas de la tierra, arrojando nieve y piedras sucias al emerger. Una forma alborotada, cerrada sobre sí.

Gultard salió despedido y fue cubierto por una ola de nieve. El ser se desdobló para tomar forma. Las cuatro tenazas de proteína negra se separaron de un torso inquietantemente humano, cubierto de gruesas púas de metal. Pliegues de mezcla entre caballo y arácnido levantaron al monstruo, y cuatro colas finalizadas en afiladas puntas envenenadas se desenroscaron de su rabo y espalda, rematadas por más apéndices a medio desarrollar o estropeados por la congelación. En total la abominación medía el doble que un hombre normal. Un Terror del Desierto, un Hombre Escorpión que lo había estado siguiendo quizás medio mundo.

La cabeza del ser, ataviada de colmillos y otros rasgos menos deseables de ver, se irguió sobre sus poderosos hombros para soltar un gruñido desgarrador al oído, como un vidrio al frotarse contra otro. Los refulgentes ojos verdes de la criatura escudriñaron la nieve, buscando signos de calor o latidos de corazón humano, pero el ambiente era demasiado frío para detectar nada… Gultard lo tenía desprevenido.

Rápidamente, las zarpas metálicas de una pantera partieron la nieve en su camino, abalanzándose contra la monstruosidad, que no pudo detectarla a tiempo. El Hombre Escorpión intentó reaccionar, pero la metálica fiera ya estaba sobre él. Su zarpa golpeó directamente la cabeza del ser en un devastador gancho. Un limo ambarino y pestilente brotó del arañazo del ser. El Hombre Escorpión no se inmutó, por que su raza tenía fama de ser indiferente al dolor, y apartó a la enfurecida bestia con sus poderosas pinzas.

El gran felino se estrelló pesadamente contra el suelo, pero se recuperó rápidamente y en un segundo se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque. El Hombre Escorpión esquivó la carga del felino convertido en un borrón, y antes de que la fiera pudiera corregir el curso de sus ataques, las tenazas del ser ya la habían apresado. Pero si el monstruo hubiera escrutado un poco más sus alrededores, habría advertido que Gultard ya estaba sobre él, con lo que quedaba de su espada, listo para decapitar a la bestia.

Fue un esfuerzo inútil. La espada solo se hundió unos centímetros en el cuello del monstruo antes de rebotar de forma violenta contra su dura carne. El ser soltó un aullido que casi le destroza los tímpanos a Gultard, devastando su sentido del equilibrio. Las púas metálicas del Hombre Escorpión entonces salieron despedidas todas contra Gultard que, a pesar de su armadura, lo traspasaron como flechas a la paja. Acto seguido, las colas del monstruo lo mandaron metros fuera de un poderoso impacto. Aunado a eso, en un arranque de rabia sobrehumana, las pinzas del Hombre Escorpión descuartizaron a la metálica pantera de Gultard. Gultard se retorció soltando un gruñido de dolor, sintiendo el dolor de su animal como si fuera el suyo, luego se quedó inmóvil en la nieve mientras ésta se coloreaba de rojo a su alrededor.

"Humano estúpido" Siseó el monstruo. "¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?" Lentamente, mientras sus heridas se cerraban, se desplazó hacia done había caído el hombre. "Rebelde humano, no son más que escoria, y todos solo me alimentan más" Inadvertidamente pequeños pedazos de metal se arrastraban debajo de la bestia, conformando la espada otra vez. El Hombre Escorpión levantó el cuerpo, que, sin que lo notara, había tomado de nuevo su espada, reconstituida "Ahora debo regresar con mi gente, pero antes me caerá bien un bocado…" Baba ácida goteó de la comisura de las fauces de la bestia, que se desplegaron en cuatro pliegos para comenzar a digerir su alimento… Desprevenido de nuevo.

"Tú olvidaste con quién tratas…" La espada de Gultard cantó al cortar el aire y se estrelló contra la boca de la criatura. El monstruo apartó al hombre soltando un chillido que resonó incluso en las cimas de los picos. De nuevo el limo brotó del miembro cercenado del monstruo, por instantes la pieza faltante en su boca reveló hileras de colmillos fruncidas en una expresión fiera. "¿Me has seguido medio mundo y aún no sabes a qué te enfrentas?" Sonrió Gultard mientras se sacaba las estacas metálicas una a una. "Un Horadrim puede resistir cosas como éstas con facilidad"

"¡Maldito profano!" Escupió el monstruo regenerando las púas de su torso. "¡He destrozado herejes más fuertes que tú, patética criatura, y ahora que sé lo que eres sólo me causará más placer el comerte!" El Hombre Escorpión hablaba con trémula razón. Aún en su condición como Horadrim, Gultard estaba muy debilitado y no tenía oportunidad contra una criatura como era esa, y aún siendo un semidios, apenas acababa de recibir la investidura, y era prácticamente un niño comparado con los demás. Como antes, su boca había podido más que su razón. Pero aún así tenía una misión, y no retrocedería, sin importar el peligro, hasta haberla cumplido.

"Veremos quién se come a quién" Gultard puso su espada en guardia; si estaba en desventaja mínimo vendería cara su vida contra la criatura. "Veremos…" Sonrió malévolamente el Escorpión olfateando cierto miedo en el aire. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles en el aire helado de la montaña. El Hombre Escorpión luchaba por no atacar antes de tiempo mientras Gultard intentaba idear alguna forma de salir de ahí con vida. Ambos se miraban mutuamente mientras intentaban disimular su futuro éxito.

Gultard fue el primero en atacar. Con un rugido barbárico miró cómo su gran espada era abrasada por llamas ambarinas y la sostuvo en alto para atacar. El Hombre Escorpión no se movió. De hecho observo divertido al humano mientras corría contra él ¿Ahora quién estaba desprevenido? La abominación esquivó uno, luego dos, luego más ataques del hombre sin siquiera mostrase preocupado. Es de cultura general saber que ellos son hasta diez veces más rápidos que la especie humana, pero a Gultard, acorralado y débil, ¿qué opción le quedaba?

El Escorpión lanzó su ataque. Con una pinza desarmó a Gultard y con otra lo golpeó con suficiente fuerza para propulsarlo fuera de nuevo. Gultard se estrelló con la nieve con la potencia suficiente como para hundirlo en ella. Antes de que hubiera pensado en levantarse, el Hombre Escorpión ya estaba sobre él, apuntando sus afilados aguijones contra el torso del desprevenido hombre.

Gultard ya se daba por muerto, pero para su sorpresa, los aguijones fueron detenidos por la mano de la providencia. "¡Largo de aquí, espíritu de las profundidades! ¡Vuelve a tus cavernas!" Oyó decir una voz sorprendentemente poderosa, y también sorprendentemente conocida. Gultard subió la vista para encontrar que la abominación se había ido. En su lugar se encontraba una figura tan negra como la noche. Un ser casi inmaterial que se sostenía firme mientras extraños bucles de su materia volaban al son de un viento misterioso. Sus únicos rasgos identificables eran una insignia plateada con _DEATH_ inscrito en ella y una máscara ósea que simulaba la parte superior de un cráneo, donde brillaban dos ojos rojos.

La sorpresa no cabía en la cara de Gultard. Era Ella. Una de las pocas razones por las que había considerado someterse al entrenamiento de Horadrim. La legendaria Señora de la Muerte, ahora frente a él. Aunque cubierta por su oscuro sudario, su figura era imponente. Esos ojos rojos parecían ignorar a Gultard y centrarse fanáticamente en el monstruo que yacía medio enterrado a una veintena de metros más allá.

"Tú eres diferente…" Se alzó el Hombre Escorpión. "¡Puta bruja, te veré arder en las llamas del castigo que mis Señores le tiene planeado a tu gente!" La mujer se quedó en donde estaba, tan indiferente de su oponente por su máscara como por su estática postura. "¿Acaso me desafías con tu silencio, bruja?" La figura negra siguió estática.

"Veo que tienes valor para referirte a mí con tanta facilidad" Habló por fin, aún sin moverse. "Te doy la oportunidad del perdón. Vete con tu gente, que ahora te necesita tanto como la mía a mí, y dejaremos nuestra pelea para otra ocasión. De lo contrario puedo garantizarte que no volverás a ver mañana…"

"¡JA! Es mucho valor para un humano" Rió la criatura. "Lo que necesitan tú y tu especie es comprender que pronto volverán a ser esclavos, ¡y los convertiré en mi alimento!" La abominación se lanzó al ataque apuntando todas sus tenazas hacia el centro de su adversaria. Ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Cuando el Hombre Escorpión la hubo alcanzado, ella ya había desaparecido. Para sorpresa tanto de Gultard, que observaba, como de la criatura, en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba detrás del monstruo, desplegando poderosos brazos constituidos de su negra composición y rematados en grandes manos en los que relucía su plateada inscripción.

"Eres rápido, pero no lo suficiente" Aseveró la mujer antes de atacar. Con un golpe seco que resonó hasta los picos, el manotazo de su brazo izquierdo golpeó directo contra la criatura, despidiéndola como bala contra una de las paredes del reducido valle. El Hombre Escorpión derribó la pared con su simple impacto, provocándole una avalancha que lo sepultó completamente. "Eso fue solo una probada. Te repito, si me enfrentas morirás aquí"

"¡Cállate ya!" El Hombre Escorpión destruyó su prisión al emerger de un salto. "Admito que te he infravalorado, pero el resultado será el mismo... no tiene caso seguir discutiendo lo mismo, asquerosa hereje, solo preséntate ante mí como lo haces con tus semejantes y terminaremos con esto"

"Korlic, será el único nombre que necesitarás saber…" Volvió a aseverar la mujer. "Por que también será el último nombre que escucharás" Una forma alargada se desprendió de su materia, creando una guadaña perfectamente negra. Manos de hueso surgidas de sus oscuras mangas sostuvieron el arma y la hondearon con natural facilidad.

El Hombre Escorpión lanzó un gruñido de ira y volvió a la carga. Korlic se quedó en su posición, de nuevo sin inmutarse. La mujer esta vez no desapareció, sino que se dedicó a parar los ataques de la bestia con tremenda facilidad con la punta de su guadaña. Los golpes del monstruo, sin importar de dónde vinieran, no podían penetrar su defensa. Korlic los detenía de forma tan cortante y simple que parecía no imprimirle esfuerzo ¡Incluso parecía que bailaba!

Korlic no solo detuvo los ataques de la bestia con inusitada técnica, sino que también los devolvió. Con un giro sobre su eje mandó un tajo hacia el vientre del Escorpión que abrió un largo surco en su piel. Siguió de eso a una larga procesión de golpes que pusieron al engendro de rodillas, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la criatura ya había recibido un poderoso tajo directo a su cuello que casi lo decapita.

Korlic no de dejó a su adversario la oportunidad siquiera de sentir el dolor. Insertando la punta de su guadaña en la herida abierta, Korlic elevó al monstruo hacia las alturas usando una poderosa palanca. Ya en el aire, la mujer alcanzó al demonio con un solo salto y de otro manotazo lo devolvió a tierra. El Hombre Escorpión levantó una columna de nieve y piedras mientras creaba un cráter de impacto digno de un meteoro. Korlic descendió con gracia sobre la nieve, sacudiendo la hoja de su guadaña para sacarle el asqueroso limo de la criatura.

"Tercera y última" Habló Korlic por encima del ruido de las rocas cayendo. "Ríndete o te mataré" La criatura no negoció más. Rugiendo lo más alto que daban sus pulmones, emergió completamente mallugada de la tierra, dispuesta a atacar a la mujer con todas sus fuerzas. "Como quieras…" La guadaña de Korlic se cargó de energía mientras la ponía en posición de atacar. Las fuerzas que crepitaban en el aire alrededor de su oscuro filo imbuyeron de poder su extraña composición, modificando su forma hasta doblarla sobre sí misma y crear algo completamente distinto.

El asta de la guadaña era lo único que seguía igual. El resto se había transmutado en un filo perfectamente curvo, que sostenía extraños brillos caleidoscópicos de colores apagados. A pesar de ello, el Hombre Escorpión no se detuvo en su carga. Korlic asumió posición para recibirlo, poniendo su guadaña en postura perfecta para el ataque... El encuentro fue tan rápido que Gultard no vio realmente cómo lo hizo, pero al final, Korlic se posaba suavemente sobre la nieve, desmaterializando su guadaña, mientras su adversario caía hacía la izquierda y la derecha al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estás bien, muchacho?" Korlic ya estaba sobre Gultard, que sin notarlo no se había levantado de la nieve. "Incluso un Horadrim debería cuidarse de sus enemigos. Eso de ahí no era un perrito, precisamente…" Señaló hacia los restos del monstruo. Gultard seguía embotado de la sorpresa. Cambió la vista de la criatura muerta a la mujer repetidamente hasta que ésta ya le ofrecía una mano. "A pesar de tener poderes sobrehumanos, no somos completamente inmortales… Eso déjaselo a los Zonei" La voz de Korlic hablaba con razón, pero Gultard encontraba un matiz más cómodo de seguir en ella que las simples palabras. Era aquél tono maternal que hubiera oído en su infancia lo que le causaba derretirse frente a ella y no hacer algo más que obedecerla. "Hace mucho que no te veo, Gultard" Korlic levantó a Gultard con tanta facilidad como si en realidad no tuviera peso.

"Muchas gracias, Shinigami. No volveré a ponerme en riesgo así" Se inclinó Gultard. "Mi señora fue muy generosa por salvarme la vida otra vez y desde ahora estoy a su disposición hasta no haberle pagado sus favores. A pesar de que sé que no soy digno de recibir sus mandatos, me complacerá saber que le soy útil en pago a mi necio carácter"

"Arriba, hijo. No me debes nada. No sería lo que soy si no cuidara a los míos, ni mucho menos podría presentarme en sociedad de haber fallado con mi deber. No sería humana de no ser así… Bueno, no es que me quede mucho de humanidad" Korlic se llevó la mano a la cara y se quitó la máscara. De nuevo a Gultard lo embotó la sorpresa, pues nada quedaba ya de la mujer que hubiera visto hacía mucho tiempo, en su infancia. La piel cobriza que la cubría ahora era de tonos blanquiazules, y el cabello rojo y dorado que la coronaba se había transformado en una negra materia, con bucles que volaban al viento, idéntica a su traje. Lo único que continuaba siendo igual eran sus ojos, dorados y penetrantes en cualquier oscuridad. La única facción que conservaba además de su típica expresión maternal. Aunque Gultard sabía que ella había sido de los primeros Horadrim en levantarse contra los Antiguos, hacía mil años ya, poco se podía imaginar las razones por las cuales un ser humano hubiera cambiado así. "¿Entonces qué te trae por aquí, a la Puerta del Universo? No creo que solo venir a presentarme tus respetos"

Gultard tardó un momento en reaccionar. A pesar de haber cambiado, la mujer aún le hacía sentir adormilada su conciencia con el mero movimiento facial. "Ehm… Vengo con… ¿Con qué?" Ya hasta se le había olvidado… "¡Ah, sí! ¡Con un mensaje!" Se sacudió el hielo de su mente. "Vengo con un mensaje para aquel Zonei que llaman el Marutukku. Es de vital importancia para la campaña encontrarlo a él y al Ejército del Este" Extendió su medallón de plata.

"¿De quién es la disposición que tiene que importar a aquel que tú llamas Marutukku?" Korlic tomó el talismán y lo examinó cuidadosamente. "Nanna…" Susurró estudiando sus grabados. "No puedes verlo…" Le devolvió el fetiche. Gultard estuvo a punto de objetar pero Korlic fue más rápida. "…no sin que alguien te guie. Así no encontrarías nuestro campamento ni en cien vidas"

Por un momento Gultard pensó que había sido un chiste, pero Korlic en realidad había desviado la mirada hacia el cielo. Inadvertidamente, aquel escalofriante silbido había comenzado de nuevo. La tormenta que Gultard hubiera creído atrás cerraba sus grisáceas nubes sobre su posición de nuevo, pero antes de que las nubes estuvieran amenazadoramente cerca había detectado de nuevo el acoso de una mirada más. De nuevo, Korlic lo había detectado antes: un punto en el cielo se desplazaba rampante como un extraño escarabajo arrastrado por los vientos Nii'Go Le pasaron las palabras a Gultard por la mente.

"Está buscándonos" Señaló Korlic mientras se ponía la máscara ósea. "Las montañas están plagadas de ellos. Saben que estamos aquí, pero no dónde. Así que simplemente patrullan buscando presas para atacar. Los hechizos que protegen estas montañas solo se despejan para dejarlos ver… Es extraño verlos solos. Quizás sea un augurio de buena suerte, de que quedan tan pocos que lo peor de esta guerra está pasando…" Las nubes se cerraron completamente. Korlic se puso en marcha. "Vamos, hijo. Ya hemos llamado suficiente la atención" Gultard simplemente asintió y siguió a la negra figura a trabes de los vientos, que de nuevo dificultaban respirar.

El viaje por la tormenta se prolongó indefinidamente para Gultard, que seguía con lo que le quedaba de fuerza a Korlic. Ambos andaban prácticamente a ciegas, pero la mujer sabía siempre por dónde ir. Luego de andar lo que a Gultard le parecieron horas, Korlic acceso a un hoyo medio bloqueado por la nieve. Ambos se introdujeron en un largo túnel, girando de forma redundante en múltiples ocasiones para despistar a posibles perseguidores. El protocolo se repitió hasta que por fin dieron con un túnel que bajaba en línea recta por la oscuridad. Gultard no le veía fondo.

Korlic y Gultard descendieron en el hoyo. Desde hacía un tiempo, Gultard ya había adaptado sus ojos a la total e inescrutable oscuridad que eran las entrañas de la tierra. En aquel mundo de negrura infinita, los sonidos resonaban más que de costumbre. Sus pisadas sobre la roca húmeda y fría, las gotas de agua, incluso podría jurar que escuchaba el vaho de su aliento. Lo único que había notado interesante era que las pisadas de su compañera eran perfectamente silenciosas. Nunca en una sola ocasión había logrado percibir los pasos de Korlic, ni en el más hueco de los túneles. Solo sabía que la seguía de alguna forma inexplicable, mas nunca la había visto en realidad. Parecía una prueba de fe más que de orientación.

Una luz destelló en la lejanía, blanca y brillante. Tanto que pronto las paredes del túnel se divisaron como un sendero oscuro. Korlic ahora era visible, caminando lento y con la cabeza agachada, como un alma en pena. En aquella profundidad el frío calaba de forma tan afilada que podía cortar la misma carne y hueso. Gultard se sentía desmayar, no solo por la fatiga, sino también por el frío. Solo Korlic era indiferente a aquel glacial aliento de la montaña. El polvo a su alrededor parecía asentarse en el mismo aire, ahora señalado por la luz de la que quedaban pocos pasos para alcanzar…

"¡Alto ahí!" Se oyó una voz desde más allá de la vista. "Deténganse e identifíquense" Korlic permaneció quieta, pero Gultard ya había desenvainado su espada. El hombre se sostuvo en guardia en la estrecha extensión del túnel, agitando el polvo a su alrededor. Antes de que pudiera parpadear una cuchilla se aferraba celosamente a su garganta. "Quédate muy quieto" Oyó decir por detrás él. "…Y piensa muy bien lo que harás a continuación"

"Está bien, Talic" Se volvió Korlic. "Viene conmigo" La cuchilla se retiró de Gultard al instante. Detrás de él, el portador del arma se hizo visible. Un hombre barbado de piel gris oscuro sostenía una larga espada translúcida y un escudo negro. Vestía una armadura, igual negra, ataviada de complicados grabados alusivos a la batalla. "No tienes que amenazar a todos los que cruzan esta caverna. Sobre todo si saltas por sorpresa sobre cualquier pobre diablo que se pare frente a la entrada" Lo aleccionó Korlic. "Además, él no representa amenaza aquí. Tiene un mensaje de Nanna para Kurios…"

"¡Un mensaje para Kurios!" Rió el añejo soldado. "No te tomaría en serio si no fueras Korlic, y si no viniera de Nanna, pero al final yo soy en guardián de la puerta, y yo seré el que juzgue eso" Intentó ponerle mano encima a Gultard. Gultard retrocedió de forma instintiva, apartándose de su lado de forma despectiva. Talic lo miró de forma atenta mientras lo rodeaba con sus pasos. "Has hecho un gran viaje hasta aquí, niño. Pero ya no te corresponde seguir. Pásame la antorcha. Dime lo que vienes a decir y luego podrás irte sin daño alguno a tu casa"

"Prefiero decirlo yo mismo" Gultard Se encaró a Talic "Fui específicamente señalado por Sin para hablar frente al Zonei, y nada me distraerá de mi misión" Los dedos de Gultard tableteaban sobre el pomo de su espada, que pedía liberarse de su funda. Talic solo le devolvía una mirada agria, sin retroceder un paso y como si no creyera que en verdad le fuera a plantar batalla.

"Déjalo ya, Talic. Ya se verán otro día" Los separó Korlic. "El pobre ya ha viajado medio mundo si viene desde el puesto de Nanna, y esta tarde lo rescaté de un Terror del Desierto. Ya ha tenido suficientes aventuras por hoy. Además, míralo. Está desfalleciendo. No sería un combate justo" Korlic miró más fijamente a Talic desde su máscara ósea hasta que éste apartó la vista.

"Si lo dice la mujer de Kurios…" Suspiró carraspeando los dientes. "Ven conmigo, niño. Te llevaré con el Ninnuam" Emprendió marcha. Gultard lo siguió sin decir nada más mientras se percataba de que Korlic se quedaba atrás, estática. "No te preocupes por ella" Le leyó la mente Talic. "Tiene responsabilidades, cosa que, estoy seguro, desconoces, y que se te relegarán cuando pongas pie en el campamento de nuestro señor, Kurios" No dijo nada más el resto del viaje.

Talic guió a Gultard a través del único túnel que se extendía de nuevo indefinidamente. A diferencia del carácter silencioso de Korlic, Talic era de un andar pesado. Hasta parecía derribar el techo con el eco de sus botas que pisaban la tierra con tanto peso como para romperlas. La estancia, bañada por aquella pálida luz, dio paso a una gran puerta de plomo. Perfectamente cuadrada, lucía una banda en sus extremos que estaba rematada de símbolos heráldicos. Las señales representativas del Zonei.

Talic se plantó frente a la puerta y comenzó a recitar en voz baja un exorcismo. Gultard sintió cómo el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a hacer fricción y la pesada atmósfera de la montaña cambiaba y se hacía más liviana y amigable. Talic pronto cambiaba su tono de voz para imitar con tremendo esfuerzo los poderes que habían existido antes del universo, y que venían a quienquiera que enunciara aquel lenguaje preexistente.

_¡ENU SHUB_

_AM GIG ABSU_

_KISH EGIGGA_

_GAR SHAG DA SISIE AMARADA YA_

_DINGIR UD KALAMA SINIKU_

_DINGIR NINAB GUYU NEXNARRIKU_

_GA YA SHU SHAGMUKU TU!_

Después del recital la puerta finalmente se movió, desplazada por la magia de las palabras hacia confines ocultos. Talic avanzó hacia la luz posterior seguido de Gultard. Ambos accedieron a un pasillo bien iluminado que se alargaba hacia la izquierda y la derecha. El piso seguía siendo de hielo, pero la atmósfera era cálida al tacto y suave en la piel. Un aire bien circulado con olor a ozono imperaba en el área.

Talic llevó a Gultard por túneles vacíos a través del subterráneo cuartel. Apenas andar unos cuantos pasillos, Gultard notó la serie de disposiciones defensivas que se erigían tanto en el ancho, como en la estructura de los túneles. Pronto parecía que podía imaginar la forma de todo el laberinto, lo único que le faltaba era saber de sus habitantes.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Preguntó a su guía. Talic tardó un segundo en responder, sin volverse. "Fueron convocados a alguna misión especial. Aquí solo hay heridos y enfermos, sin contar la guardia del lugar. Todos los demás, incluso las reservas, están en la superficie" Gultard dobló con Talic en dos recodos, llegando a una escalinata que descendía aún más. "No entiendo ¿Por qué tener una fortaleza subterránea si no tienen guarnición?" Reflexionó el muchacho mientras descendían.

"¿Has combatido alguna vez en una ratonera?" Se mofó Talic caminando. "No tiene sentido pelear con espaldas a la pared. Si los Antiguos encontraran este lugar y atacaran, quedaríamos atrapados aquí de no tener un mejor lugar a dónde escapar. Es mejor tenerlos a ellos fuera para entrar a este lugar en caso de ataque, o escapar de ser necesario" Descendieron hasta un amplia sala, que conectaba muchos pasillos. "Por aquí, chico" Avanzó hacia una de las entradas. Gultard lo siguió.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una cortina morada con los grabados del Zonei en dorado. Gultard se dispuso a entrar, pero Talic le cortó el paso. "Espera, niño. Aquí hay protocolo" Se adentró en la apertura primero. Gultard se quedó al margen de la puerta, esperando. Al principio su mente divagó entre el tiempo que transcurría en aquel mortuorio silencio y todo lo que hasta ese momento había vivido.

Su viaje en retrospectiva era digno de una épica, o epopeya que sería la envidia de cualquier guerrero de no ser por que en su plano no era algo tan sobresaliente. Los minutos transcurrieron y el silencio se hizo tan audible que Gultard comenzó a detectar los primeros susurros en la habitación. Lamentablemente su oído no pudo desarrollarse a tiempo, y solo logró captar los últimos resquicios de la conversación. Luego de un minuto, Talic emergía apartando las cortinas de su paso.

"Puedes pasar, chico" Pasó Talic frente a Gultard. Gultard se puso de pie y se encaminó a la entrada, pero Talic lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso. "Ten en cuenta que estarás a disposición del Zonei apenas pongas pie en la habitación, y no lo digo sólo por que éste sea su campamento. Tendrás deberes cuando salgas de aquí, como un soldado del Ejército del Este, y un verdadero hombre. No sé qué te haya visto, pero Korlic fue muy generosa al traerte aquí… Sólo ten en cuenta el gran favor que te ha hecho"

Dicho esto Talic se separó de Gultard y se perdió detrás del primer entronque. Gultard se quedó un momento más meditando seriamente las palabas del viejo Horadrim. En un instante consideró en realidad no entrar en la habitación del Zonei… Pronto se decidió. No retrocedería, sin importar la vida que vendiera en cualquier campo de batalla, para Sin, o para cualquier otro de los Zonei. Además, desde que se le hubiera encomendado su misión, no había vuelta atrás.

Gultard cruzó las cortinas. Para su sorpresa la habitación que encontró detrás de ellas era de suma humildad. Nunca antes había estado en la habitación de un Zonei, pero siempre se las había imaginado más… grandes, siquiera. A pesar de tener dos recámaras, el cuarto de campaña estaba lleno de mapas y artilugios a los cuales Gultard no les encontraba uso aparente. Siempre había envidiado las tiendas de los generales por ser casi el doble de las chozas que solía habitar en su aldea, pero curiosamente jamás había pensado que nunca antes había visto las tiendas de los Zonei.

"¿No es lo que esperabas?" Oyó una voz detrás de él. Gultard se volvió y ahí estaba, recargado en la pared de la entrada, vistiendo una toga morada. El hombre debía medir dos metros, con cabello oscuro y cortado a rape, destacando ciertas trenzas que caían de su cabeza hasta sus hombros. Su grueso rostro no era diferente al del humano, pero tenía un brillo distintivo que obligaba a apartar la mirada. Gultard lo miró de forma detenida por un momento, luego cayó de rodillas ante su presencia. Su solo mirar lo había fulminado.

"Lo… siento… señor" Jadeó Gultard. Tanto era el efecto, que había perdido el aliento. "Vengo con un mensaje de Sin, señor… del Suroeste" Marutukku se desprendió de la pared, sobresaltado al oír esto. "¿Mi padre me envía un mensaje?" Se acercó hasta Gultard. "De pie, mensajero. Dime las nuevas que traes de Nanna, Padre de los Zonei" Gultard obedeció, aún sintiendo un hormigueo en su cuerpo por la esencia divina del Marutukku.

"Mi señor, la información que traigo no es tan valiosa como mi carga" Comentó Gultard, aún inclinado. "…De hecho, mi carga es todo lo que traigo" De un bolso que estaba entre su vestimenta, Gultard presentó un morral de considerable tamaño, que había traído consigo desde el inicio de su viaje. Marutukku lo tomó con especial cuidado y lo examinó bien antes de abrirlo. Finalmente sacó de él lo que parecía ser una moneda dorada y un disco, igual dorado, perfectamente conservado.

"SIRSIR" Pronunció Marutukku, observando la moneda. "APIRIKUBABADAZUZUKAMPA" Enunció y la moneda se encendió tan fuerte como el sol. Gultard cayó cegado al instante por el poder que irradiaba la magia del objeto, cual se sostuvo por espacio de un minuto. Al final Gultard volvió a sentir cómo el poder lo saturaba hasta el punto de no poder sostenerse erecto. Marutukku, sin notarlo aparentemente, repitió una serie de versículos en el mismo idioma antiguo antes de concentrarse en el disco. "Dime, mensajero ¿No traes nada más?" Se volvió hacia el debilitado Gultard.

"No… nada" Tartamudeó mientras su boca se recuperaba de la garrotera. "No quisiera… relatarle inútiles detalles de mi… viaje" Se tambaleó para incorporarse, pero Marutukku lo alzó el tramo que le faltaba para mirarlo a la cara. Gultard intentó mirar hacia otro lado. Estaba demasiado débil para mirar tanto brillo, ni siquiera para admirar su magnificencia. Intentó librarse de forma diplomática, pero Marutukku lo mantuvo firme.

"Sí, estoy interesado en tu viaje" Fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarlo. "No estás frente a uno de tus hermanos. Aunque quisiera compartir su suerte, tengo que aceptar que no somos iguales, y eso significa que no puedo compararme con ustedes. Soy Marduk Kurios, el Último Nacido. Por lo tanto, Horadrim al servicio de Nanna al que tú llamas Sin, te pido que me relates las historias que tengas de mi padre a tu disposición"

"Bien…" Se incorporó Gultard. "Nuestra campaña en el Océano del Sur se había estancado cuando entré a servir con su padre. Desde que mi aldea fue liberada, mis hermanos y yo combatimos a los antiguos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Luchábamos contra la Gran Abominación, que había ejercido su poder por el último milenio en el continente, incluso con todo y la rebelión"

"Comprendo…" Asintió Marduk mientras tomaba asiento en su catre. "Tengo entendido que _Kutulu_…" La palabra casi le provoca desmallo a Gultard, que cayó al suelo acosado de estertores. La simple mención del nombre lo derribó a tierra por no tener la fuerza mental para resistirlo. Kurios se levantó, preocupado. "Lo siento, a veces olvido que no debo mencionarlo frente a hombres…" Levantó a Gultard y se tomó un segundo para replantear. "Tengo entendido que la Gran Abominación se caracterizaba por usar siempre una mente fría. Sobre todo cuando hacer sacrificios se refería"

"No se imagina…" Se repuso Gultard tragando lo que seguramente era vómito. "Todos vivíamos en jaulas, no más grandes que un cuarto, y estábamos contabilizados. Los Acroflageladores nos mantenían vigilados, disponiendo de nosotros cuándo y cómo quisieran. Estábamos sometidos a cumplir hasta sus más efímeros caprichos. Indefensos… Nos sacaban cada mañana a acarrear piedras para erigir altares o edificios y nos devolvían en la noche, e incluso entonces usaban a algunos para trabajar durante la noche. Si uno trataba de escaparse, le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte… Realmente doy gracias a usted y su raza por liberarnos del yugo de los Antiguos"

"Pero eso no tiene que ver con mi historia… Como le iba diciendo, la campaña de Sin se había expandido por todo el continente. Yo y mis hermanos, luego de recibir el adiestramiento, fuimos de los que mejor peleamos durante toda la empresa. Puede imaginárselo, después de ser esclavo, luchar contra esas monstruosidades me era más que liberador: Era catártico. Mis hermanos y yo siempre luchamos para liberar a los nuestros como prioridad, por lo que nos manteníamos apartados de las batallas principales; aún así me estremezco de oír las historias de aquellos que sí las libraron"

"La única ocasión en que en verdad peleé en una gran batalla fue al final de la campaña. La Gran Abominación se había atrincherado en su ciudad capital, Rye-leh, y Sin en persona dirigió el asedio de su imponente ciudadela. Hubo actos de valentía sin igual en los muros de Rye-leh. Acciones que perdurarán en mi gente por el resto de la eternidad, pero el Antiguo no estaba indefenso, y por cada batalla que ganábamos, otra se perdía. Pronto la situación llegó a tal escala que ambos rivales decidieron apostarlo todo en un ataque final a la arcana ciudadela"

"No he visto en mi vida un encuentro tan glorioso, tan colmado de combate, y tan lleno de muertes. El asalto a las murallas era una cosa aterradora de ver. Desde las almenas las abominaciones enunciaban el nombre de su creador, poniéndonos enfermos, e incluso algunos perdieron el juicio, pero nada detuvo nuestro avance. Por todas partes se podía ver el combate, se podía oler, se podía sentir incluso en la fétida sangre de los monstruos que matábamos mientras nos arrojaban mortales rayos y bolas de energía desde las alturas. Incluso la Gran Abominación diseminaba maldiciones a través de sus agentes; para causarnos dolor, para hacernos alucinar y para provocarnos parálisis. Muchos cayeron en la batalla, presa de sus maleficios. Pero ahí entró su padre"

"Cuando la batalla estaba llegando a un punto muerto, el mismo Sin entró en ella. Fue la primera vez que vi un Zonei en acción. Nos daba coraje el solo verlo en el campo de batalla, avanzando solo, deshaciendo a las abominaciones que se plantaban frente a él. Sin, completamente solo, derribó las murallas de Rye-leh y aplastó a sus defensores. Muchos pensaron que la batalla se había terminado, pero no fue así. La Gran Abominación aún tenía fuerzas para luchar, y llevó el combate a sus pasadizos y enfermizas estructuras, incluso hasta su palacio. Ahí, una vez se cercioró de que estuviera dentro el Ejército del Sur, nos soltó lo mejor de sus fuerzas, lo que nadie en verdad esperaba que tuviera aún: los Profundos"

"Yo en verdad nunca luche con un Profundo, pero sí oí historias de los heridos y los refugiados en los campamentos. Me dijeron que eran las crías de la Gran Abominación, y aparte su guardia personal, en ese entonces creo que los contaban aún por decenas de miles. Aquellos que sí lograron entablar combate con los Profundos los describen como criaturas sumamente poderosas y resistentes. Un Profundo bien desarrollado, se supone, puede acabar con un escuadrón de Horadrim él solo. Como le repito, nunca llegue a entablar combate con un Profundo, mi deber estaba en acabar con cualquier adefesio que quisiera huir del combate, pero cunado vi los cadáveres en el palacio… Entonces entendí por qué contaban lo que contaban"

"A pesar de la lucha tan prolongada, la victoria se acercaba inevitablemente. Sin se enfrentaba a la Gran Abominación ya, y nuestras fuerzas cada vez encontraban menos oposición. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que nuestro señor derrotara al Antiguo, pero no todo fue como esperábamos… Antes de verse superada, la Gran Abominación accionó un dispositivo arcano que puso en funcionamiento los cimientos de la tierra y comenzó a hundir la isla"

"Fue un golpe devastador a nuestra moral. Apelando a su resistencia, la Gran Abominación sabía que no podríamos combatir bajo el agua, y seguramente usaría el tiempo para recuperarse de la lucha. En pocas palabras todo nuestro esfuerzo no había servido para nada. Y… aquí es dónde entro con su padre en todo esto. Cuando las tropas se retiraban, para nuestra frustración, tuve una visión de su padre"

–Joven Gultard, dos ceros es igual a uno; debes irte y dejarme en mi lucha contra aquel que tu gente llama la Gran Abominación. Que tu gente no se sienta débil o perdida, pues ella no podrá obrar con libertad mientras yo esté aquí; hasta que las estrellas inviertan su curso y el hombre pierda el respeto por mi Vigilia, solo entonces su futuro se tornará negro con las alas del Señor de lo Profundo… Te he dejado un obsequio y quiero que seas el heraldo de su poder hacia el Este, donde mi hijo, el Marutukku, espera las noticias de su bienaventurado padre. Que sepa que ésta es mí última voluntad para luchar contra aquella que llaman la Gran Serpiente. Así lo ha dicho Nanna, también llamado Sin; Padre de los Zonei y el más Antiguo de los Peregrinos–

"Después sólo queda mi viaje hasta aquí…" Gultard, que ya estaba sentado en el catre con Kurios, se incorporó, se puso firme y se reverenció. "Ahora que he cumplido con el mandato de mi señor, desearía que me indicase el camino a las barracas" Kurios no dijo nada y sólo se levantó para plantarse entre Gultard y la salida.

"Mi padre… ¿me dio el Disco Solar como última voluntad? Eso sin hablar de mi quincuagésimo nombre –SIRSIR– Destructor de la Gran Serpiente, Odiado de los Antiguos, Amo de la Serpiente y Enemigo de Kut—la Gran Abominación…" Volvió a concentrarse en su disco. "El Disco Solar lo confeccionamos mi padre y yo cuando apenas era un niño. Me dijo que cuando hubiera probado mi valor en mil batallas me daría el Arma Definitiva. Incluso con la capacidad de acertar a un dios. Creo que su mismo deber pudo más al final que su deseo de verme como el último de sus hijos en brillar, y ésta Arma Definitiva sólo viene a reforzarlo"

"Es muy interesante, pero… ¿esto en qué me incluye?" Se extrañó Gultard. Kurios le posó su mano en el hombro. Al instante Gultard se sintió completamente recuperado, y no solo eso, sino que sus heridas se cerraron y una nueva determinación emergió en su espíritu. Todo con un pequeño toque del Marutukku, del Ninnuam, de Kurios, de los cincuenta nombres. Verdaderamente un dios entre dioses.

"Tú me has traído el augurio que necesitaba, y que Nanna te bendiga, pues no escogió a nadie al azar para llevar semejante noticia" Sonrió Kurios. "Aunque lamento profundamente la muerte de mi padre, ahora nuestro júbilo debería estar más alto que nunca, mensajero. Nanna nos ha dejado, pero a cambio nos ha dado la hora del Amanecer del Hombre. Encuentra las barracas, sé que podrás, e infórmale a todos de nuestra nueva misión: acabar con la Gran Serpiente y su domino en la Puerta del Universo. Yo me explicaré ante todos a su debido tiempo ¡Ahora ve, que tu raza espera ser libre!"

Así hizo Gultard. Curiosamente, Kurios no solo lo había sanado, sino que también le había dado conocimiento pleno del lugar. Ahora sabía de memoria cada rincón del cuartel y encontrar las barracas no fue problema. Curioso fue lo que aconteció después. Gultard les transmitió el mensaje a todos en el cuartel, los hombres del cuartel comunicaron la noticia a las reservas, en niveles superiores, y por último las reservas comunicaron al frente. La noticia se regó entre todos como un incendio, y Gultard se ganó casi por convenio el apodo del Mensajero. Nada mal para el primer día del servicio.

Inmediatamente se abandonaron las empresas existentes, y todo mundo, Gultard incluido, se congregó en el cuartel subterráneo para escuchar las palabras del Zonei. Kurios entonces apareció distinto a como lo había visto Gultard entonces. El hombre iba ensamblado en una armadura reluciente de latón, y entre las placas bendecidas se avisaba una cota de malla de plomo. Mostraba orgulloso un grueso cinturón engarzado con cincuenta monedas doradas. Los nombres conferidos a él por sus hermanos y su padre. Una capa morada, ataviada de símbolos metálicos, cubría su espalda y todo su atuendo iba rematado por un anillo dorado, que mostraba en la frente, y un collar de placas rúnicas al cuello. Pero si era una figura imponente acorazado, sus armas podían ser distinguidas a kilómetros: una gigantesca hacha de doble filo, que brillaba a la luz como poseída por vida propia, y su Disco Solar, colgante de una correa en su cadera, completamente al descubierto.

Korlic y Talic, los capitanes del Ejército del Este, cuidaban sus flancos al avanzar, y lo siguieron hasta un improvisado pódium de piedra negra y congelada, donde pararon y pasaron al público a observar. Kurios observó por un momento la cantidad de gente que lo veía desde la pequeña sala, y seguramente más que lo escuchaban desde la multitud de úneles adyacentes. Todos atentos a sus palabras. Todos excepto uno…

"¿Dónde está Madawc?" Se giró Kurios hacia sus acompañantes. "Sus predicciones son de vital importancia para esto, y a él también lo llamé a mi escolta" Ambos se mostraron extrañados. "Seguramente ya sabía lo que iba a decir y se fue a continuar sus tareas, o está protegiendo el área" Se encogió de hombros Talic. "Ya lo conoce, a veces actúa sin sentido, pero siempre es acertado con lo que va a pasar, así que no hay porqué molestarse con él. Además, si no está con usted, entonces no debe correr peligro"

"En efecto, no corre peligro" Se presentó el aludido. Un hombre quizás tan grande como dos humanos normales, con el cabello y la barba rojos, y pigmentos heráldicos en su descubierto pecho. "No veo peligro en la distancia, hermanos y señor. Puede hablar y todo su ejército lo escuchará; puede lanzar su campaña y le aseguro que será exitosa. Hasta ahora es todo lo que veo"

"Gracias, pero en lo posterior quiero que primero me informes de tus haberes antes de desaparecer" Le estrechó la mano Kurios. "No quisiera que murieras sin que yo esté a tu lado para luchar" Ambos sonrieron, y luego callaron. Madawc se desprendió de Kurios y se unió a sus compañeros. Kurios regresó al pódium, y dibujó los símbolos del ARRA AGGA BANDAR en el suelo, el escudo que simboliza la alianza entre los Zonei y los hombres, la bandera oficial de la rebelión. "Hombres del gran Ejército del Este. Vengo hoy a ustedes con un pesar en mi corazón… Mi padre, Nanna, también llamado Sin, Padre de los Dioses y más Antiguo de los Peregrinos, ha muerto"

"Aunque mi pérdida es lamentable, no puede compararse a su pesares, que cada quién ha experimentado en carne propia. Todos aquí hemos perdido un familiar, un amor, o una vida que antes nos era cercana, pero les puedo asegurar, que a pesar de que la oscuridad parezca profunda, en realidad es por que brillará una luz sobre nosotros, y les puedo asegurar, que será superior a todo lo que hasta ahora han hecho. En estos momentos se me ha informado que al Sur, en el Subcontinente, las campañas contra el General de los Antiguos han concluido. Las tropas de mi difunto hermano, Shamash, han asegurado que acudirán en nuestro apoyo cuando termine la reconstrucción. Al Oeste, las huestes de Inanna y Ninib comandadas por Arcaelus Tyrael han prometido apoyarnos en cuanto eliminen los últimos vestigios del Dios Loco y la Serpiente Cornuda"

"Hombres, durante este tiempo no ha habido un solo sacrificio o privación que no halla compartido con ustedes. Ahora que miro sus rostros, no veo más esclavos liberados. Veo humanos. Veo una humanidad más grande y fuerte que hace mil años. Ahora puedo asegurarles que pase lo que pase, el futuro que les espera será más glorioso que cualquiera de mis poderes o logros ¡Ustedes son los hombres de los que hablarán las leyendas e incluso la Gran Serpiente debería estremecerse frente a su marcha, pues ahora digo que ha llegado la hora en que el sol de los Antiguos caerá por completo y llegará la Hora del Hombre! ¡Horadrim, otórguenle este mundo a la humanidad!"

Los bitores se oyeron hasta la superficie. Incluso Gultard, que tenía sus dudas sobre la empresa, se había puesto de pie para aclamar el nombre del último de los Zonei. "_¡Kurios! ¡Kurios! ¡Kurios!_" Esa noche la celebración fue incluso frenética. Los fuegos ardieron y los tambores retumbaron, los himnos y las danzas alrededor de las hogueras. Y a la mañana siguiente los ejércitos se prepararon y repartieron entre los tres capitanes, y uno más que quedó en manos del mismo Kurios. Así comenzó la Campaña del Oeste, con los estandartes de Kurios y el ARRA AGGA BANDAR hondeando en grabados dorados.

La campaña duró veinte años. Gultard luchó por todo ese tiempo rotando entre oficiales, siempre en primera línea. Al principio le fue difícil, sobre todo por que las abominaciones de la Gran Serpiente eran muy distintas a lo que había combatido hasta el momento, pero él y sus hermanos estaban en buenas manos.

Madawc podía ver el futuro, y sortear cualquier tipo de defensa. Sus hachas de fuego volaban con increíble rapidez, obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo, destrozando todo a su alrededor. Talic imponía una férrea disciplina entre sus filas, y éstas nunca se rompían. El guerrero, a pesar de ser viejo, podía acabar con cualquier monstruosidad del abismo por su cuenta. Bajo su mando las horribles ciudades de los Antiguos quedaban reducidas a cenizas al final del día. Korlic inspiraba una devoción tan ardiente en sus hombres que nunca la abandonaron en combate, sin importar lo malo de la situación. No era una gran estratega, como Madawc, o tenía la fuerza interior de Talic, pero cuidaba de sus hombres como una madre de sus hijos, y nadie nunca murió o retrocedió bajo su mando. Los tres en verdad merecían sus nombramientos de capitanes, pues no había mejores líderes bajo los cielos con los que Gultard hubiera servido, luchado, hasta incluso sufrido por la causa.

Kurios era algo distinto. No solo tenía las aptitudes de sus capitanes, sino que era un líder nato. Todos sus hombres lo seguían sin cuestionarlo, y bajo su mando siempre alcanzaban la victoria. Con su hacha de doble filo tiraba a los enemigos por millares y con su Disco Solar podía derribar incluso las mismas cimas de las montañas. Luchaba siempre codo a codo con sus soldados y nunca retrocedió ni un paso. Aún cuando las cosas se tornaron negras y sus soldados sí se retiraron, él solo acabó con diez mil hordas de los Antiguos, por lo que sus hombres lo elogiaron con el nombre de Zahrim el resto de la empresa.

Gultard al final ya había combatido suficiente como para cambiar drásticamente. Como en muchos de los casos, sus poderes de Horadrim tardaron su tiempo para aflorar. Su piel se oscureció y ahora estaba ataviada de rayas blancas, mostrando su naturaleza salvaje. En cada misión siempre luchó con arrojo y valentía más allá de los límites, siempre dando su máximo, siempre como si fuera la última pelea de su vida. Su cabello rastado cambió, del marrón de su gente, a un rojo vivo, como la llama de su espíritu. Con el tiempo incluso dejó de usar armadura, pues su piel era ahora más gruesa y sus heridas sanaban mucho más rápido. Incluso su pantera metálica evolucionó hasta convertirse en una quimera de pesadilla para sus adversarios. Pero no fue sino hasta que, al servicio de Talic, cuando asaltaban una fortaleza enemiga, que el capitán quedó atrapado en el muro, y solo Gultard fue capaz no solo de rescatarlo, sino también de mantener la brecha lo suficiente como para ganar la batalla, que su apodo cambió, del Mensajero, a Gultard, el Terror de los Antiguos.

Fueron los veinte años más intensos de Gultard, que al final el combate ya no reservaba sorpresas para él. Veinte años hasta que por fin, al norte, las primeras banderas blancas y negras asomaron entre los picos. Los ejércitos de Tyrael por fin llegaron desde más allá del horizonte con las primeras luces del día, mostrando los escudos de sus respectivos dioses, Inanna y Ninib. Al fin, con los refuerzos prometidos, todo el ejército se regocijó ante la promesa del final para una tormenta de desolación, pero Kurios esta vez no celebró, pues frente a él se cernía la sombra de la incertidumbre al ver por fin el final de su empresa al alcance: la mismísima casa de la Gran Serpiente, la Fortaleza de Zephariah, el lugar en donde la Serpiente descendió al mundo.

De nuevo el sol brillaba sin calentar la atmósfera mientras la blancura se posaba sobre cada partícula de aire, haciendo difícil ver y respirar. La tierra, sin embargo era de un tono grisáceo, ya rayando el negro, y se encontraba agrietada de formas tan entramadas que el solo mirarla provocaba vértigos. De entre aquella bruma glacial, las banderas púrpuras del Ejército del Eeste asomaron sostenidas por seres etéreos que fueron haciéndose más reales mientras abandonaban la tormenta. Pronto del paso emergieron más figuras, y más hasta verse todo un torrente de personas atravesando la pared de bruma fantasmal.

Gultard apartó la mano de su cara cuando por fin pudo respirar aire limpio, sin embargo no se alegró de haber salido de la tormenta. El corazón del Techo del Mundo no era lo que esperaba. Aunque nunca antes había estado ahí, había rastros de lo antiguo e inescrutable por todas partes, y una sombra de temor era arrojada por la desolación del escenario y le ponía los pelos de punta. El paraje se extendía hacia la izquierda y la derecha indefinidamente, sólo delimitado por las montañas de fondo, y al frente directo se encontraba una colina bastante pronunciada, tan larga hacia los lados como el mismo valle, y tan alta como para impedir la vista al otro lado de la misma.

"¿Qué ocurre, Gultard?" Preguntó un hombre detrás de él al ver que se detenía. Después de todo, Gultard iba en cabeza. "Este sitio no es normal" Musitó el aludido, examinando sus alrededores. Ni siquiera el silbido, al que se había acostumbrado luego de todo ese tiempo, se encontraba presente. El silencio que quedaba, Gultard lo hubiera agradecido, si no fuera por que su sobrenatural sensación solo contribuía a un escalofrío en lo profundo de su mente. "Avisen a Korlic. Necesito que vea esto…"

"En efecto, hemos llegado" Aseveró sombrío, Kurios, desde lo alto del monte. El Ejército del Este se encontraba detrás de él, todos esperando, pero ninguno sin haber subido la colina. "Éste es el corazón del Techo del Mundo, la Cerradura de la Puerta del Universo… y el lugar de nuestra batalla final" El comentario provocó que todos sintieran una mezcla entre nerviosismo y satisfacción. "El Ejército del Norte estará con nosotros mañana. Hasta entonces no tenemos por qué atacar… Traigan las tiendas. Acamparemos aquí"

La noche estuvo acompañada de un viento aullante que helaba los huesos y la mente por igual. En sus tiendas, nadie en realidad podía conciliar el sueño. Solo dormitar. Y aún así las visiones que llenaban los sueños hacían preferible estar despierto. A lo lejos, detrás de lo colina, se divisaba una cúpula de iluminación arcana que era preferible no mirar, no por que fuera molesta sino por que había peligro de perder la razón al hacerlo. "Entonces aquí acabará todo…" Reflexionó Talic dando la cara al viento nocturno. "Siempre creí que moriría en una cama, rodeado de mi esposa e hijos. Pero claro, eso sería hace ya mil años… Nunca me imaginé morir en un páramo así"

"No morirás aquí, Talic" Apareció Korlic detrás de él. "Saldremos victoriosos, ya verás. Kurios derrotará a la Gran Serpiente y así comenzará el Mañana del Hombre. Solo tenemos que mantenernos con vida en la batalla y nuestro líder acabará con esa perra" Korlic tenía puesto su Sudario Oscuro y parecía una verdadera aparición con su aspecto mortecino.

"No me gusta especular sobre el futuro. Para eso prefiero a Madawc, pero…" Se ahogaron las palabras en la garganta de Talic. "¿Pero?" Se extrañó Korlic. "Pero ya estoy viejo. Y no hablo solo de mi aspecto. Durante mi vida he visto cosas que ningún hombre debería ver… aún para un inmortal como yo le puede llegar la hora. Y creo que esa hora es mañana, en batalla…"

"Ay, Talic…" Suspiró Korlic mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros. "No puedo asegurarte que sobrevivirás mañana, pero sí puedo decirte que vivirás por siempre, al menos en nuestros corazones" Talic desvió la mirada. Korlic sabía que el único corazón que deseaba en realidad, era el de su familia, que había perdido por hacerse Horadrim. Korlic retrocedió un paso, sin hablar, y se fundió con las sombras de la noche.

"Veo la batalla y nada más, mi señor. Por alguna razón mis dones no van más allá de ella. No le puedo dar el resultado de ésta" Se inclinó Madawc. Kurios no dijo nada, simplemente frunció el ceño y se dedicó a pasarse la mano enguantada por su corto cabello. "Puedes irte, Madawc" Habló por fin. "Búscate algo de sueño mientras aún puedes…" Madawc asintió y se retiró. Kurios quedó en silencio, sobre su catre. Por su mente pasaban las preocupaciones que le traía la batalla, una tras otra, como un carnaval de infernales pensamientos que lo único que lograban era ponerlo nervioso.

"No seas tan duro con él. Después de todo pueden ser los maleficios de la Gran Serpiente" La voz femenina de Korlic atravesó la tienda de Kurios hasta sus oídos. Kurios casi se sobresaltó de verla materializada en su tienda. "¿Cómo estás, Kurios?" Korlic rodeó al Zonei con sus brazos. Kurios imitó la acción.

"Mi padre y todos mis hermanos han muerto y mañana me enfrentaré a aquella que es incluso la madre de mi padre… y puede que… comparta la misma suerte que mis hermanos. Ya no tengo las fuerzas para resistirlo…" Suspiró Kurios aferrándose a la mujer. "Y tú no deberías estar aquí. Desde un principio te designé para cuidar a los hombres. Y tu hijo te necesita…"

"Mi hijo estará bien" Aseveró la mujer, separando a Kurios para verlo a los ojos. "Tiene tu sangre y la mía. Seguro que podrá desempeñar mis deberes incluso si yo me voy. Creo que no podríamos pedir, ni tú ni yo, un mejor futuro para mi gente…además yo responderé por lo que me ocurra mañana. Tú tienes que acabar con ella, por nuestro bien y el de toda la humanidad"

"Por nuestro bien y el de toda la humanidad…" Suspiró Kurios. Korlic entonces sí lo estrujó entre sus brazos, imitando la acción del Zonei. Ambos se quedaron así por un largo rato. Como si temieran perderse al separarse. Mañana el futuro sería incierto, pero por el momento se tenían el uno al otro y eso era todo lo que importaba. Así continuaron, abrazándose con el peso del mundo hasta las primeras luces del día.

La mañana, curiosamente nublada, despuntó con todos como una resaca. Gultard emergió de su tienda con las primeras luces, así como muchos que él conociera. Todos eran hombres que habían probado su valí mil veces en combate, sin embargo ahora no lucían para nada frescos… Las pesadillas, el aullante viento, el frío o la presencia de la colina habían terminado con mucha determinación de forma general. Hubieran subido por la colina, pero algo se los impedía. Su instinto de autoconservación les rogaba que no subieran si no estaba el Zonei para guiarlos.

"¡Kurios!" Se oyó un grito que rasgó el aire matutino. Un potente remolino de polvo y los restos de nieve del lugar se formó en la cima de la colina. Todos entonces saltaron en guardia, esperando un ataque. "¡Bajen sus armas!" Les ordenó Talic, que había salido de su tienda. De la misma forma repentina que los demás, pero por razones distintas. Todos obedecieron la orden mientras el remolino empezaba disiparse.

El remolino dio paso a los visitantes. Pronto el viento arrastró la cortina de difusa tierra y reveló al par de figuras que la ocupaban. El primero, era un chico vestido con una serie de blancos e inmaculados atuendos, todos agolpados, le caían cuatro bufandas del cuello, que se enredaban todas en su origen. Su cabello oscuro era perfecto con su piel grisácea y enfermiza y sus ojos, incluido uno en su frente escrutaban las caras de todo el campamento mientras se sostenía al lado de su compañero.

El segundo, batiendo poderosas alas de plumaje rojo y blanco para alejar al molesto viento, iba en una armadura dorada, que estaba engarzada de brillantes joyas multicolor. Lo cubría una capucha de luz, de modo que era imposible verle el rostro, pero se la quitó en el acto, revelando facciones angulosas y un cabello blanco y rizado que le caía hasta los hombros. "Mi nombre es Arcaelus Tyrael, general de los Ejércitos del Norte y del Oeste y busco al Marduk, el último Zonei, hermano de Inanna y Ninib" Habló con voz solemne.

"Arcaelus" Se oyó la voz del aludido desde su tienda. Kurios emergió de entre las corinas moradas que eran su tienda seguido de una Korlic que prefería agachar la cabeza a la entrada, dejando que el hombre partiera. "He esperado mucho este encuentro" Continuó mientras los soldados le habrían paso.

"Lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero el camino estuvo lleno de complicaciones y pruebas, y me fue difícil recorrerlo" Se arrodillaron Tyrael y su acompañante. "Mi compañero, Asura, también tendrá sus motivos, pero no hablará, por que ha hecho un boto de silencio en honor a la muerte de su hermana, Ishtar. Pero no hemos fallado por completo por que le hemos traído lo mejor de nuestras tropas para la batalla, y esperamos redimirnos ante usted y nuestros dioses mediante el combate" Kurios alcanzó al par y los observó por un largo y reticente momento.

"No hay nada de lo que arrepentirse si el combate aún no comienza" Alzó Kurios a ambos. "Su ayuda es bien recibida aquí, en la Puerta del Mundo. Juntos les aseguro que podremos ponerle fin a esta locura, y por fin comenzar la reconstrucción de su mundo" Kurios se volvió a sus hombres, que lo observaban a los pies de la colina. "¡Suban y admiren la última prueba de la humanidad! ¡No teman pues estarán del lado de Marduk Kurios!"

El miedo los hubiera plantado al piso, pero la seguridad que ostentaba el Zonei fue suficiente como para avanzar colina arriba, a contemplar el último campo de batalla que ocuparía la humanidad en su camino para ser libre. Gultard avanzaba contra los deseos de su cuerpo, aun en compañía de sus camaradas de armas. Había un gran miedo que de alguna forma lo hacía retroceder. Un deseo de no mirar el ceno de la tierra por temor a perder la razón al desentrañar sus secretos.

Pero subió. Subió y observo con gran asombro y terror el paraje maldito que se extendía del otro lado del promontorio de tierra. Atravesada por múltiples ríos, los edificios se alzaban sobre la tierra como un millar de malignas púas, apuñalando el cielo y la mente de forma horrenda, pero eso no era todo. Entre la selva de formas retorcidas, e incluso entrelazadas de manera antinatural, se alzaban dos farallones entrelazados en espiral, formando una imponente torre que parecía rayar el mismo cielo con su titánica forma. Algo curioso de la ciudad era que no tenía defensas. No había muros, fortalezas, ni siquiera torres desde las cuales poner una guarnición. Solo quedaba el yermo, poblado por curiosas columnas, dispuestas en perfecto orden circular, entre ellos y la ciudad, completamente descubierta.

"Qué es eso…" Se sobresaltó Madawc apenas lo tuvo en vista. "¿Cómo es posible?" Lo acompañó Talic en su horror. "¡Dioses!" Cayó de rodillas Tyrael mientras sus ojos lagrimaban por la terrible visión. "Zephariah, la casa de la Gran Serpiente" Aseveró Kurios. Luego se volvió a sus hombres. "¡No le muestren temor, pues es el miedo lo que los derrotará! ¡Luchen, hombres! ¡Peleen contra sus encantamientos! ¡Hoy empieza el Amanecer del Hombre!"

"¡JA! Insectos…" Como respondiendo a la afrenta de Kurios, una voz sibilante llenó el aire que había entre la profana ciudad y los hombres. El sol de pronto dejó de brillar y un viento enloquecido, más fuerte que cualquiera que hubieran sentido hasta el momento, barrió toda el área, volando casas de campaña y aullando con tonos hasta ahora desconocidos por oídos humanos. "Mortales efímeros y osados. En gracia guarden para ustedes lo que les diré. Piensen en lo que han sido, y en las escenas que han visto estas torres. Piensen en las conciencias ya viejas, antes de que su débil progenie apareciese para servirnos, y en aquellos que alentamos aunque no le parezcamos vivos al hombre. Pues yo soy su miedo interno, que se reúsan a oír. YO SOY MUMMU TIAMAT, madre de todos los horrores, y todos aquellos que no abandonen ésta, mi morada, los devoraré y sus almas me pertenecerán"

En un instante, solo de oír el nombre, todo el ejército se desmoronaba, presa de retortijones y males de peor alcurnia. Gultard notó cómo sus piernas temblaban y por su frente corría un sudor frío. Su estómago se revolvió en un retortijón tan fuerte que desparramó todo su desayuno al piso. Le atacaron mareos como si se encontrara en la peor de las resacas y un viento maligno llenó sus pulmones, saturándolos hasta empujarlo a la hiperventilación.

"¡No le muestren miedo a sus artilugios, pues solo de ellos sabe escudarse!" Rugió Kurios hondeando en alto su hacha y el Disco Solar. El arma brilló con una luz purificadora y deshizo la maldición de la Serpiente, recuperando a los Horadrim, que se incorporaron penosamente. "¡Te juro, maldita víbora, que al final del día yo tendré tu cabeza y el hombre dominará en donde tu profana especie!"

Los estandartes se dejaron en la cima de la colina, puestos de forma que no los derribara viento alguno como reto al poder de la impía diosa. Durante toda la mañana se planificó el ataque a la ciudadela, se pertrecharon las tropas, y se hicieron los juramentos pertinentes antes de la batalla. Gultard ya había vivido antes una gran batalla, pero presentía que, de alguna forma, esto iba a ser mucho más duro que Rye-leh. Después de todo, la Gran Serpiente había concebido incluso a los Zonei, y, según la leyenda, solo había tenido que donar la mitad de sus poderes para crear toda la vida en la tierra y sus posibles ramificaciones. De pronto sentía que era insignificante. Sentía que todo el ejército y todos los Horadrim del mundo eran insignificantes comparados con una fuerza tan tremenda y antigua. Quizás en verdad no tenían oportunidad… NO. Nunca retrocedería. Nunca volvería a la vida de esclavo. Prefería tener que matar él mismo a todos los humanos del mundo que verlos como lastimeras criaturas nuevamente. Pelearía hasta su último aliento para evitarlo.

"La Gran Serpiente tendrá sorpresas para nosotros allá" Señaló Kurios hacia la fortaleza, más allá de la colina. Los generales del Norte y Oeste se encontraban congregados alrededor de una mesa con mapas, así como los capitanes del Zonei. "Por un lado sería imprudente atacar con todo lo que tenemos, pero por otro, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos…" Se retrajo Kurios, pensativo. Se quedó un segundo callado hasta observar las caras de sus oficiales y notarlo: desde la expresión sombría de Talic hasta la preocupación de Korlic, todos tenían miedo. "No le teman ni al dolor ni a la muerte, hombres" Volvió a hablar, más afablemente. "Yo mismo acabaré con la Gran Serpiente, y así podremos fin a todo esto" Se encaramó al mapa de nuevo. "Esto es lo que haremos: mis tropas y yo atacaremos de frente, y atraeremos la atención de lo que sea que tengan reservado para nosotros. Cuando lo hallamos logrado, cuando hallamos atraído su atención, Tyrael y Asura atacarán desde sus respectivos puestos, rodeando al enemigo"

"¿Nosotros solos?" Se extrañó Talic. "¿Aguantaremos a las puertas de Zephariah tanto tiempo? Además, tiene que enfrentarse a la Gran Serpiente ¿No pondría esto en riesgo nuestra estrategia?"

"Nosotros no estaremos toda la batalla" Asintió Kurios. "Cuando nuestros hermanos hallan cumplido con su parte, tendremos una oportunidad de llegar con la Gran Serpiente y destruirla" Calló un segundo. "No les aseguro que sobrevivan, ni siquiera en las primeras faces, pero el éxito de nuestra misión, de todo lo que han hecho mis hermanos y mi padre, depende de ello" Aseveró Kurios. "Aguantaremos, pase lo que pase, y será el peor error de esas abominaciones el habernos encontrado en batalla…" Kurios notó las miradas sobre él. "Si triunfamos habremos acabado una guerra de mil años, y más importante, habremos asegurado el futuro de la humanidad… No decepcionen a su gente, hombres"

La tarde por fin entró y el silencio se hizo en todo el valle. Incluso el arcano viento de melodías enloquecedoras calló para observar lo que ocurriría. No hubo movimiento ni en el campamento ni en la ciudad mientras los minutos se escurrían por la materia entretejida del tiempo hacia una tensión que crecía hasta hacerse palpable en el aire.

Por fin un rugido rasgó la atmósfera. El grito de batalla llenó la estepa entre la ciudad y las montañas hasta hacerse tenue y desaparecer. Otro grito; otro; y otro más. Una multitud de rugidos llenaron el aire y lo hicieron vibrar hasta sacudir el polvo de los arcanos edificios. Sobre la colina, emergiendo de entre la selva de estandartes, Kurios apareció, consumiéndose en un fuego morado que envolvía toda su persona y mostrando su hacha que brillaba con tonos multicolor. Le siguieron sus capitanes, en posición de guardia, todos mostrándose altivos y orgullosos. A ellos les siguió una hilera interminable de soldados, cada uno igual de orgulloso que en el mejor de sus momentos.

La arcana ciudad les devolvió una mirada gélida de terror y confusión, como reto final. Kurios entonces comenzó a avanzar. Sus hombres lo siguieron. Primero con un andar ligero, luego trotando, y por último corriendo a toda velocidad, atravesando el páramo con las armas en alto. Todos poseídos por un brillo dorado que reflejaba sus almas, emergieron como una marea dorada desde las montañas para inundar las inmediaciones del yermo. "¡Por Marduk Kurios!" Rugieron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Pero qué insignificantes…" Silbó un viento maligno. "Soggoths" Las puertas de la ciudad entonces se abrieron. Las torres se retorcieron e incluso los picos más altos se ondularon presas de una presión que los llenaba de forma violenta. En un instante, la aglomeración de picos liberó una verdadera marea ennegrecida y caótica de ojos y movimiento que salió al encuentro de los Horadrim, formando un verdadero maremoto, una pared viva que se tragaba la tierra a su paso.

Kurios siguió cargando, guiando a sus hombres a la batalla contra el muro vivo de decenas de metros que se tragaba incluso las vistas de la ciudad. Antes de ser alcanzado por la negrura, Kurios desprendió su disco. "¡Vuela libre y encuentra tu objetivo, planeta errante!" Exclamó lanzando el arma contra la pared.

En un instante, un brillo que le devolvió su color al cielo partió en dos el aterrador maremoto viviente y deshaciendo su cohesión en una procesión de chillidos inhumanos. Entonces, exactamente en el límite de la impía ciudad, ambos ejércitos se encontraron. El choque de las armas bendecidas contra las criaturas de forma cambiante que eran los Soggoths; la sangre humana y el limo negro; las habilidades de combate contra la habilidad de descuartizar, disolver, e incluso infectar llenaron el valle con los sonidos del combate.

Los Soggoths habían sido la primera invención esclava de los Antiguos, pero tras su rebelión, Tiamat había visto que tenían potencial para ser guerreros y había decidido incluirlos en sus filas. Eran criaturas que podían cambiar de forma y propiedades según sus necesidades e incluso regenerar sus tejidos de forma increíblemente rápida. Desde hacerse translúcidos hasta prácticamente indestructibles, los Soggoths eran en definitiva armas envidiables, y no había otro ejército más apto para enfrentarlos que los Horadrim.

Marduk Kurios, sin embargo, estaba más allá de su altura. Deshaciendo a las criaturas con la energía de su hacha. Y calcinándolas con el fuego de su Disco. Los Soggoths, sin embargo, tenían la superioridad numérica, y cada vez más abominaciones sin nombre, sirvientes de Tiamat, emergían de entre las inmediaciones de la ciudad. La batalla declinó para el Ejército del Este, y hubiera sido un fracaso de no ser por que en el horizonte, desde el Norte y el Oeste, emergió la figura alada de Tyrael, anunciando la llegada de refuerzos. Entonces nuevas mareas doradas ingresaron al valle desde los puntos cardinales y rodearon la ciudad. En instantes, la lucha se generalizó e incluso penetró en la arcana estructura de la ciudad.

Kurios se abrió paso por los túneles ovalados de la ciudad mientras que apartaba con su fuerza toda amenaza. Korlic, Talic y Madawc iban detrás de él, matando a los rezagados que no lograba abatir su líder. Su carrera los llevó hasta el corazón de la torre central, aquel lugar del que surgían todos los horrores. Entonces Marduk sí encontró motivos para parar.

Se trataba de una puerta ovalada que se sostenía a varios metros del suelo. En aquella larga antesala, las sombras parecían crepitar con arcana animación, y un aullido mental de terror se oía ininterrumpido en su visión. "Aquí mora la Serpiente" Musitó Kurios mientras alzaba su hacha, que cargó de energía hasta volverla brillante como el sol.

Las puertas estallaron, convertidas en astillas no más grandes que un grano de arena, y regaron la cámara interior. Marduk ya había saltado dentro y hondeaba su hacha de un lado a otro, expectante. Sus capitanes imitaron la acción, con armas cargadas de energía. "Son muy valientes para horadar el terreno sagrado, insectos" Habló una voz sibilante entre las sombras. "¿Por qué aquellos que se parí con mi poder ahora se revelan contra mí?"

"¡Cállate, embustera, y ven a aceptar tu destino!" Exclamó Marduk poniendo su hacha bien en alto para iluminar la estancia. Las risas retumbaron en el cuarto, poniéndole los pelos de punta a todos en el mismo. "Quién eres tú para desafiar a la madre de tu madre, Último Nacido" Acompañando las palabras se oyó el golpe de algo seco en el suelo. "Tú no tienes el poder de destruirme, hijo de Nanna, ni tú ni tus insectos"

Un alarido ahogado cruzó el aire hasta su posición. Todos se pusieron pálidos al reconocer el tono profundo de la voz: Tyrael estaba ahí, enfrente, intentando moverse torpemente. "¡Tyrael!" Se lanzó Madawc por su compañero. "Maldito monstruo… ¡Muéstrate para que acabe contigo!" Las risas volvieron a hacerse presentes en el cuarto. La oscuridad palpitó de forma pausada, como igual burlándose del desafío. "Arriba, insecto"

Todos siguieron a la voz a las alturas y quedaron petrificados con la visión. Sobre un zigurat de forma grotesca, el trono de una mujer se alzaba a lo lejos. El ser que lo ocupaba era una mujer de piel del mismo color que la tierra de su morada, envuelta en un manto de estrellas que se movía imbuido por un poder arcano. Una corona dorada de finos y dorados rayos sobresalía de su cabeza mientras una luz pálida y grotesca bañaba una cabeza de facciones alteradas que inundaba el resplandor caleidoscópico de ojos de muerte. Sus ropajes cambiaban de color en una secuencia caótica y en su sonrisa se mostraban colmillos inhumanos y blancos como la eternidad. Nunca antes había habido una figura en la que colisionaran la perfección y la monstruosidad; la pequeña simplicidad y las verdades infinitas del cosmos; el bien y el mal descompilados, y en perfecta armonía frente a una forma carnal, que hacía uso de una conciencia infinitamente superior a toda imaginación mortal, incluso más grande que el infinito mismo. "Éste es el miedo de tu raza mortal, ésta es la luz y el camino que crea las tormentas. Ésta soy Mummu Tiamat, a la que Conduce la Verdad"


End file.
